Blackout Day
My fourteenth fanfiction. Commentary is acceptable, (It shows an exterior shot of the living room where Lisa is watching TV) LISA: Huh. Lets see if the science channel has anything to do with global warming. - Lisa said (Lisa changes the channel and a news forecast interrupts her program, much to her chagrin) ANNOUNCER: Breaking News! - the TV yelled - There will be a violent thunderstorm coming through Royal Woods, with winds coming at 55 mph. That is all, we'll give you more info as the story develops. (Lisa gasps and she frantically runs to her room and grabs Lily) LORI: What's the matter, Lisa? - Lori ask LISA: There's gonna be a violent thunderstorm coming. - Lisa said LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LUCY, LOLA: (pops up from their rooms) What?! - the girls said shocked LISA: A thunderstorm is coming! - Lisa said RITA: Kids, come downstairs. - Rita announced (They all go to the living room and meet their parents) LYNN SR: Kids, about the thunderstorm, due to how dangerous it is, you guys have to reside in the basement till it's over. - Lynn Sr announced (The girls all gasp in shock) RITA: Sorry, guys. - Rita said - It's deadly upstairs, especially, the attic. (Leni notices that there only nine of them) LENI: Where are Lincoln and Lana?! - Leni ask worried LYNN SR: They're reshingling the roof. - Lynn Sr said LUAN: WHAT?! - Luan said shocked (Outside, storm clouds are forming, Lana and Lincoln are on the roof, both are wearing tool belts and helmets, Lana is holding a box of nails and Lincoln is placing a nail on a tile) LANA: Be careful, Linky. - Lana said LINCOLN: Steady. Steady. - Lincoln said (He grabs a hammer and misses, accidentally hitting his foot, he screams in pain; Lana bursts out laughing) LINCOLN: (enraged) I'll teach you to laugh at something that is funny! - Lincoln angrily said (Lincoln chokes Lana, but Lana is still laughing) RITA: Lincoln, Lana, get down here! - Rita yelled (Lincoln release Lana and they both slide down the roof by the gutters, they reach the ground and walk in the house) RITA: Are you two okay? - Rita ask LANA: Yeah. - Lana said LINCOLN: We're good. - Lincoln said RITA: Lana, Lincoln, you and your siblings have to stay in the basement till the storm is over. - Rita said (Both are frozen in fear, Lori walk to them and tap on them, they both fall) LORI: Uh oh. - Lori said (Minutes later, Lincoln and Lana both woke up and hold their heads in pain) LANA: (groans) My head. - Lana said tired LINCOLN: (moaning) What happened? - Lincoln said groaning LYNN SR: You two collapsed because we have to stay in the basement. - Lynn Sr said LINCOLN: Dang it! - Lincoln said (Lana groans in anger, the news then come back on) ANNOUNCER: Breaking News! - the announcer shouted - The Royal Woods thunderstorm is coming and it will probably last all night, so stay indoors and keep away from windows! RITA: Everyone, to the basement! - Rita announced - We'll stay up here! (Then the power goes out, a pair of eyeballs (Lincoln) appears) LINCOLN: Guys? - Lincoln said - Where are you? (Another pair of eyes (Leni) appear next to him, who holding someone with a pair of small eyes (Lily) with her) LENI: I'm here, Linky. - Leni said - And I got Lily. LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily replied (Two pair of eyes (Lana and Lola) are there) LANA AND LOLA: Hey, Lincoln. - the twins greeted (Another pair of eyes with blue eyeliner (Lori) appears, along with a pair of eyes with purple eyeliner (Luna) appears also) LORI: I found a flashlight. - Lori says - Each of you, take a flashlight. (Lori turns on the flashlight, revealing everyone except Lucy, Luan, Lisa, and Lynn) LINCOLN: C'mon, let's get to the basement. - Lincoln said - Maybe we can find Lynn and the others. (The seven of them reach the basement, and find Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, and Luan already there) LYNN: Guys! - Lynn said happily - You're okay! LUAN: We already have a blanket and pillows on the floor because its too hard. - Luan showed (It shows a blanket and pillows on the floor; the power comes back on) LINCOLN: Yay! - Lincoln cheered - The power back on! LISA: (walking up to Lincoln) No. The power back on, only in the basement. - Lisa corrected - The others floors are out of power, I checked the fuse box. LUNA: Nice, Lisa. - Luna said, patting her head - At least there no darkness. (Unfortunately, thunder strikes, knocking out the power again) LISA: Darn it. - Lisa laments - Stupid weather. (Lincoln pulls out a lantern and set it on the ground) LENI: At least there is light, - Leni said (Lighting went booming, scaring them, the eleven siblings hold each other in fear) LORI: But there is thunder, as well. - Lori said, scared - How we gonna know if the storm get any updates? LINCOLN: I remembered! - Lincoln said (Lincoln grab a flashlight and run upstairs, he comes back with a radio) LENI: Smart thinking, bro! - Leni praised - We can listen to the radio for the news. LOLA: Linky, turn it on, quick! - Lola said (Lincoln turns on the radio to the news forecast) REPORTER: We just announced that winds been sightly decreasing to 35 mph. - the reporter announced (They all sigh in relief, Lincoln and Lana are both shivering, Leni wrapped them around with a large blanket) LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln thanked LANA: Thanks, big sis. - Lana thanked LENI: Your welcome. - Leni said - Anything to help my siblings if there chilly. Can I join in with you? LINCOLN: Sure, Leni. - Lincoln accepted (They make room for Leni, as she gotten next to them and they embraced each other, Lori is reading, a drop of water fell on her head) LORI: This basement is literally damp! - Lori complained (Lynn place a bucket next to her for the water go into it) LORI: Nice. - Lori said - (they fist bump) So, what we gonna do now? (They all think of something, Luan slyly smiles and raise her hand) LORI: Yes, Luan? - Lori ask LUAN: What's silent, but deadly? - Luan said in glee LINCOLN: What? - Lincoln ask (Luan lets out a big fart, much to the disgust of her siblings, Luan laughs hysterically) LINCOLN: Luan! Are you kidding me?! - Lincoln angrily yells - That was disgusting! LORI: She literally, farted everywhere! - Lori yells LOLA: Why would you do that?! - Lola shouted LUNA: Luan! - Luna angrily chastises LUAN: (jokingly) You didn't even know what it was, until it let er rip! - Luan laughs (Luan stills laughs, Lincoln giggle a little bit and he laughs, Luna laughs, and the others, sans Lori, laughs) LORI: It's not that funny! - Lori angrily said LUNA: You had to admit, Lori, it was funny! - Luna laughs (Lori smiles and giggle a little, then she laughs and the eleven of them all laugh, they sigh in joy) LORI: Alright, it was funny. - Lori said - I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing upstairs. (Upstairs, Rita is listening to the news with her radio and Lynn Sr is checking the TV antenna) RITA: The storm is getting much worse. - Rita said (Lynn Sr. is outside, checking the TV antenna) LYNN SR: I just hope the kids aren't getting bored downstairs. - Lynn Sr said (In the basement, Luna is playing her acoustic guitar and Lincoln is playing on the bongos, they receive applause from their siblings) LUAN: Nice job! - Luan praised LORI: You guys were great! - Lori said LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said - You was right Luna, music is fun, when you play together. LUNA: Thanks, Lincoln. - Luna said - Anything to spend time with my little brother. LOLA: I'm getting really hungry, guys. - Lola said LUCY: Me too, Lola. - Lucy replied LORI: Well one of us have to go and get food. - Lori said - Lets play "Not it", 1, 2, 3. LORI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LINCOLN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: Not it! - everyone, except Leni, shouted LENI: Not it! - Leni shouted, but realized - Dang it! LOLA: Hah, you had to go, Leni. - Lola taunted LENI: Ah, man! - Leni laments (She grab a flashlight) LINCOLN: (concerned) I'll go with her. - Lincoln said LENI: Thanks, little bro. - Leni thanked (She pats Lincoln's head; Upstairs, Leni and Lincoln, who each wielding a flashlight, are in the kitchen, its pitch black) LINCOLN: It's dark up in here. - Lincoln said LENI: It is. - Leni agreed - Lets find the food and get back downstairs. (Lincoln shines his flashlight to the pantry, which has full of food) LINCOLN: Good thing our parents went grocery shopping today. - Lincoln said relieved LENI: In the dark? - Leni ask confused (Lincoln facepalms in anger, in the basement, everyone is enjoying themselves with snacks) LORI: Thanks, guys. - Lori said - At least we won't go hungry. LUNA: But, we are getting bored, dude. - Luna said LUAN: How bad could it be? - Luan gestures - It just the basement. 3 HOURS LATER (Rain is coming down much harder then before and more lighting is banging; Everyone, except Lisa, are around each other in the dark basement, solemn and bored; Lucy is sitting, with Lynn crouching behind her, terrified, Lily is lying on the ground, while Leni is patting her head, an unnerved Lincoln is glancing at the ceiling, while a scared Lana is holding on to him tightly. Luna is sitting next to them, a frightened Lola is wrapped around a blanket, Lori is next to her, depressed, and Luan is already asleep.) LANA: I'm so scared, Lincoln. - Lana said terrified - I hope this storm blows over. LINCOLN: Me too, little sister. - Lincoln said sadly - I wish we were out of the basement. LANA: Can I hold on to you tighter? - Lana ask LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln agreed (Lana holds on to Lincoln closer, Lola is shivering in fear) LOLA: It's so cold and wet down here. - Lola said - I'm tired and scared. LORI: Me too, Lola. - Lori agreed - Let's just go to sleep, maybe the storm will pass much faster. LUCY: I'll be in my special dark place. - Lucy said (Lucy walk backwards to a very dark corner and blend into it, that make Lynn shudders) LYNN: I'll just sleep. - Lynn said (Lynn then fell asleep, Lincoln pulls out a blanket and pillow, he tries falling asleep, Lana is next to him) LANA: Can I sleep next to you, please? - Lana said terrified - I get scared if I sleep alone. LINCOLN: Of course. - Lincoln said (Lana got next to Lincoln) LENI: Can I join, too? - Leni said - I like sleeping next to you. LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln accepted (Leni has gotten next to them, they all went to sleep; Lisa is watching the storm, she see's everyone asleep) LISA: (sighs) It's best if I go to sleep, too. - Lisa said to herself (Lisa took off her glasses, place them next to her, and she went to sleep; The next morning, it still raining, in the basement, everyone, sans Lincoln and Lisa, are already awake) LORI: We been literally sitting here since all morning. - Lori said bored (Lori acknowledges Leni and Lana, who are smiling for some reason) LORI: Why are you two smiling? - Lori ask LANA: We're just watching Lincoln sleeping. - Lana said LENI: He looks cute while he sleeps. - Leni said nicely (It shows Lincoln is sleeping peacefully, Lori smiles at this, as well) LORI: He does look cute while he sleeps. - Lori agreed (Lincoln wakes up from his slumber, he yawns) LINCOLN: Morning, girls. - Lincoln said LANA: Morning, big brother. - Lana greeted LENI: Good morning, Linky. - Leni said, rubbing his head - How did you sleep? LINCOLN: Really well. - Lincoln says - If these pillow weren't there, my back would of been broken. LENI: True. - Leni agreed (Lisa wakes up and put her glasses back on and she turn on the radio) REPORTER: Okay! - the reporter yells - The storm will stop and it'll end later toady! LISA: (excited) Guys, the storm will end later today! - Lisa said (The others were excited of this news) LORI: So, what gonna do to pass the time? - Lori ask (They all think of something, Lincoln snap his fingers and run upstairs, not before grabbing a flashlight, he come back with a board game) LINCOLN: (hold up the board game) Lets play this board game. - Lincoln said - Its called "Wrabble". LENI: (ecstatic) Eeee, I remember this game! - Leni squeals - We use to play this when we were kids. LOLA: What is Wrabble, guys? - Lola ask curious LINCOLN: Wrabble is this really fun board game when you use titles with letters and make words on it, whoever got the most points win. - Lincoln explained LENI: I don't wanna go to make words. - Leni whines - I already failed English. (Lincoln facepalms in agony) LINCOLN: No, Leni. - Lincoln said - It's only in the board game. LENI: Oh. - Leni said in relief - Sorry, I forgot the rules. LINCOLN: Who wants to play? - Lincoln ask eagerly - Leni, you wanna play? LENI: Of course, I'll play with you, little bro. - Leni says LUCY: (appearing between them) I'll play. - Lucy appeared (Leni and Lincoln screamed and hold each other in fear) LISA: Me too. - Lisa joined LOLA: I'll play, as well. - Lola said, LINCOLN: Alright, then. - Lincoln said (Lincoln open up the box and pull out the game board and place it on the floor, he give a bunch of titles to everyone who playing) LINCOLN: Alright. - Lincoln says - I'll go first. (Lincoln uses some tiles on the board and make the word "Laptop", earning him 10 points) LINCOLN: 10 points. - Lincoln gloated - Beat that, Lola. LOLA: Oh, yeah? - Lola retorts - How about this? (Lola took some of her tiles, place them next to a "p" and spell "Princess", earning her 12 points) LOLA: Haha! - Lola taunted - Leni, your next. (Leni place a bunch of letters at the end of an "n", spelling out "Fashion", giving her 13 points) LENI: 13 points. - Leni said LINCOLN: Nice. - Lincoln says (He and Leni high five) LYNN: Thats my age. - Lynn pointed out LUCY: Me next. - Lucy says (Lucy took some and place a few at the end of an "e", she makes the word, "Vampire", earning Lucy 14 points) LUCY: 14. - Lucy said LUAN: That's how old I am! - Luan says - We should have listen to youth! (Luan laughs, everyone groan in distress) LISA: My turn. - Lisa said (Lisa looks at the board and grab some of her titles at the end of an "e", spelling "Science", scoring her 11 points) LISA: (unimpressed) Pfft. 11 points. - Lisa said - Lincoln's age and how many of us are there. (The five glare at each other, its shows a montage of them playing Wrabble. Later, they fill up the board with all the words they can think up, it shows the final scores, Lincoln - 47, Lola - 56, Leni - 42, Lucy - 44, and Lisa - 55) LOLA: Winner! - Lola gloats - Yeah! LINCOLN: Dang it! - Lincoln complained LENI: Last place. - Leni laments - I did terrible. LINCOLN: Don't worry, Leni. - Lincoln comforts - You did great. (Leni was happy and she hugs Lincoln, Lynn hears silence outside) LYNN: Guys, you hear that? - Lynn ask her siblings (They hear nothing, which surprises them) LINCOLN: The storm stopped! - Lincoln said joyfully (Fortunately, the power is back on, much to the kids joy) LORI: The power's back on! - Lori says joyfully (She and Lincoln high five each other;The kids run out of the basement, they meet their parents) LYNN SR: Kids, you're okay! - Lynn Sr said relieved RITA: How was the basement? - Rita ask LINCOLN: We had fun, Mom and Dad. - Lincoln said - We have fun. (The others agreed to that, the kids walk outside) LORI: The sky is clear. - Lori said (They see the grass is wet and mud puddles, much to Lana's joy, she jumps on one, covering Lincoln in mud) LINCOLN: Lana! - Lincoln scolded - Now my clothes are all muddy! LANA: C'mon! - Lana said - It just mud, Lincoln! RITA: (from inside) Lana, Lincoln, you guys need to reshingle the roof, again. - Rita said LOLA: Haha! - Lola taunted - At least you mud freaks won't go into the house. LYNN SR: There is water in the basement, the pipe leaking, get it out guys. - Lynn Sr said LORI: Dang it. - Lori laments (Later, Lincoln and Lana are finish reshingling the roof) LANA: I remembered I dug a large hole in the backyard. - Lana said - I wonder will happen to it? (It shows a very large hole that Lana dig up in the backyard) LINCOLN: Let's clean this mud off of us. - Lincoln tells (They got off the roof; In the basement, the girls use buckets of water to remove the water and drop to the backyard, Lynn see's Lana large hole full of water, like a pool) LYNN: Whoa! Check it out! - Lynn said excitedly (The girls got outside and was excited, Lynn run back in the house, she comes back in her swimsuit and jump in) LYNN: CANNONBALL! - Lynn yelled (The others run back in the house, they come back in their swimsuits, they jump in) LYNN: This is so much fun! - Lynn said happily LORI: No wonder Lana dig up a large hole! - Lori said - We have a pool now! (In the bathroom, Lincoln, in his underwear, is cleaning himself with a towel, Lana comes out of the shower, with a towel around her torso) LANA: All the mud out of your hair, big bro? - Lana ask LINCOLN: Uh huh. - Lincoln replied - You? (She using a towel to clean her hair) LANA: Yeah. - Lana said (Both of them hear everyone laughing) LANA: What's that noise? - Lana ask LINCOLN: I think it's coming from the backyard. - Lincoln said (They see through Lana's window and see's their siblings pool party, they angrily step outside) LANA: What going on here?! - Lana said angrily - My hole filled with water?! LYNN: Duh. It's a pool, Lana! - Lynn says - You giant hole was full of water, so we have a pool of our own! LUAN: You never heard of the term, "fun in the sun", guys? - Luan gestures LENI: Are you getting in, we have totes room for two more. - Leni happily ask (It shows a close up of Lana and Lincoln's faces) LINCOLN: There no way you guys can swim! - Lincoln angrily says (Camera pans to reveal Lana and Lincoln in their swimsuits) LANA: (joyful) Without us. - Lana said happily (Lana and Lincoln happily jump in their swimming hole and they joined in the fun with their siblings) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) After being trapped in the basement for over 24 hours, we find ways to entertain ourselves, whenever its music, board games, or jokes, we always find a way to have fun, like out here. LANA: Woo Hoo! - Lana says (Lana does a cannon ball from the staircase, splashing everyone) LINCOLN: Nice splash, Lana! - Lincoln says (Lana grabs a thing a mud and fling it at Lincoln, covering his face) LINCOLN: Not again! - Lincoln scolded (Lincoln wipes the mud off his face) LANA: C'mon, it just mud! - Lana gestures (Lincoln realizes that they both laugh at this, while they enjoy their swimming pool) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud